Who to love?
by lovingaunt2012
Summary: Bella goes to live with her cousin Sookie. She never knew she would find love. But will it be easy for Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

The Cullen's never came back in New Moon. Bella did become friends with the wolf pack. Bella graduated and went to college. When she turned 21 she decided to move to Bon Temps with her cousin Sookie.

**BPOV**

So I decided to get out of Washington. I needed a change and badly. I had gotten over _them_ to a certain extent but I just needed to leave. I had kept in contact with my cousin Sookie and she said I could move in with her till I got on my feet in Bon Temps.

As I stepped off the plane in Shreveport I was greeted by the sun. That had to be a good sign right? I hope it did at least. I went to the baggage claim and got my two suitcases. Then I went in search of Sookie. She was suppose to be picking me up.

"BELLA" I heard my name yelled and turned to see Sookie standing there in a white sun dresses with yellow flowers on it. He long blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail much like my own hair.

She ran toward me and brought me into a hug, I dropped my bags and embraced her back with a big smile on my face.

"Hey Sook. It's so good to see you" I told her after we pulled away from our hug. Sookie grabbed one of my suitcases and I picked up the other one.

"Bella its so good to see you! I'm so happy that you decided to come stay with me. I cant wait for you to meet everyone." Sookie said as we walked outside to her little yellow car. We put my things in the back and Sookie got in the drivers seat while I got in the passenger seat.

"So how are things Sook?" I asked after we pulled out of the airport parking lot.

"Oh well not much. I know you know about the vampires. Well I've been dating one named Bill. You'll meet him tonight. You'll also meet Eric and Pam tonight too. Sorry about that by the way. Eric has some things for us to talk about tonight and I've told them all about you and he wanted to meet you." Sookie told me nervously.

"Um Sook you didn't tell him about my shield did you?" I asked while I looked at her.

"No but I did tell him you're the only human that I cant hear your thoughts. That's why he wants to meet you. I'd never tell your secrets Bella. I didn't even tell Bill." Sookie reassured me.

"Thanks." I asked.

We were quiet the rest of the way to Sookie's house. I was trying to figure out if I should tell her about my other gifts I've found out about over the years. The pack all know about them and has helped me get them under control. I decided to let Sookie know that I can at least allow her to hear my thoughts. Then I'd go from there.

Hey Sook! I thought to her.

She gasped and looked at me in surprise before looking back to the road.

"How'd ya do that Bells?" Sookie asked me

"I've learned how to bring my shield down. Thought I'd let you know that so if you ever hear me it wont surprise you again." I giggled.

"Well I think that's great. Thanks for letting me know. But you don't have to tell the other's about your shield if you don't want to." Sookie told me.

"Thanks. I'll just see how it goes." I told her.

When we got to Sookie's house she showed me to my new room and helped me unpack. By the time we got through the sun was setting. Sookie helped me pick out an outfit for tonight. (I've started dressing more like a girl) She had me in some of my blue jean short shorts that I bought just for moving here and a red off the shoulder shirt that fit perfectly. I straightened my hair and put some light make up on. We both ate a sandwich a piece and some fruit.

"Come on Bella. Bill should be here any minute and then we are leaving." Sookie said and we walked out the front door. As we walked up to the car there was a man with dark hair and dark eyes opening to passenger door for us.

"Bill Compton this is Bella Swan. Bella this is my boyfriend Bill." Sookie introduced us as we got closer to the vampire.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Bill said and reached his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you as well Bill." I said and hesitantly shook his hand.

So with that we loaded up in the car and headed out. Sookie and I chatted most of the way to Shreveport. Bill mostly stayed quiet. But I kept my eye on him. I just didn't get a good vibe from him. I was looking forward to meeting Eric and Pam, though nervous over how I smelled to them all. Yeah like Sookie I'm Fae also so I makes me more nervous then it did with _them _because now I know that I smell good to all vampires.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think with it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh yeah this doesn't follow the True Blood episodes. I'm just making it up as I go.**

* * *

**BPOV**

We pulled up to the empty Fangtasia parking lot. Sookie had told me that the club would be closed tonight so I wasn't really expecting to see a lot of people tonight. Which if I was honest with myself I was thankful for. I was already nervous about these vampires reactions as it was. Bill didn't react badly to me which I was thankful for so maybe the others wouldn't react badly either.

"Come on Bella. We don't want to keep Eric waiting." Sookie said as she got out of the car after Bill opened the door for her. He came over and opened my door as well.

"Thanks Bill." I said as I stepped out of the car.

So we walked into the back exit together. I decided to walk behind Bill and Sookie. I kept my shield close to me as we walked. I didn't know what to expect so I was on guard.

We were greeted by a tall blonde lady as we got to the main part of the bar.

"Hello Pam. This is my cousin Bella I've told you about." Sookie greeted the blonde vampire lady and motioned to me. I smiled and waved.

"Hey." I said.

"Well hello Bella." Pam purred to me. She looked me up and down and gave me a fangy smile. I just smiled back. "wait here Eric will be out soon." Pam told us and disappeared.

Sookie lead us over to the bar and we sat on some bar stools as we waited. I wasn't paying attention to anything but the bar in front of me so when I felt someone breath on my neck I threw my shield out and turned around fast jumping off the stool. Apparently I threw a really tall blond male vampire. He hit the wall and jumped up, fangs down.

"I'm so so so sorry." I apologized before he could attack me.

"Eric calm down. Bella has a shield." Sookie told the male vampire. He was staring holes into me.

When he straightened up he put his fangs away and smirked at me.

"So a shield?" Eric questioned me coming closer to me.

"Um.. Yeah. I've been around vampires before so when you breathed on my neck you startled me and I acted without thinking. I'm really sorry about that." I told him honestly. I let my shield down. (Not my mental shield that is)

"No it's quite alright. Sookie failed to mention you were a shield. Just that she couldn't read your mind." Eric said as he guided us to a booth.

"Why would I tell you when it's Bella's place to tell who ever she chooses?" Sookie said defensively. I nodded my agreement.

"Just because she trust you doesn't mean I do. I've dealt with day-walkers as you call them. And well after all was said and done I don't trust easily. Its my life I don't have to tell people what I don't want to tell them." I told them honestly.

"Understandable." Eric said.

"Now what do you need Eric?" Bill finally spoke up.

I had noticed him staring at me since I had thrown Eric. I still didn't have a good feeling about him. I'd have to make sure not to let him know all my gifts and keep an eye on him around Sookie.

"Well I will be hiring new human employees and I wanted Sookie to interview them with Pam. To make sure they are who they are and well you get what I want." Eric explained.

"When?" Sookie asked

"Tomorrow night at 8." Pam said as she walked up to us. She handed me a soda and sat beside me.

"Thanks." I thanked her. Then I noticed everyone staring at Pam strangely. I wonder why.

"What? I like the breather. She can take care of herself and seems to have the right attitude." Pam said to them. I smiled. I think I'm gonna like Pam.

"So Sookie will you help Pam tomorrow?" Eric asked.

"Yeah I'm off work for a couple of days. Bella you want to come with me here? You'd be able to see what the club is like when it's open?" Sookie asked me with a hopeful look.

"I wont get attacked?" I asked hesitantly

"No I will make sure you are left alone." Eric said with a smirk

"Thanks. Sure. Should be fun." I said with a giggle.

"Now that that's over. Bella would you mind hanging around here alittle while longer? Pam will take you back to Sookie's. I'd like to get to know you and talk to you about a few things." Eric asked me.

I looked at Sookie to see what she thought but she was shaking her head no.

"Eric that's not a good idea. You can talk to her tomorrow. Bella still isn't use to being around vampires." Sookie told him.

It wasn't the vampire thing. I just didn't know them yet.

"I'll talk to you about things tomorrow. I'm sorry but I'm tired and ready to get home." I tired to explain politely.

"That's fine. Well your free to go. We will see you tomorrow." Eric said.

So after we said our goodbyes we headed back to Sookie's and as soon as I got into bed I was out.

* * *

**EPOV**

There was defiantly something strange about Sookie's cousin Bella. And I was going to find out what it was. She was a shield and a strong one from what I could tell. She threw me across the entire bar.

"Pam keep an eye on Bella when she's around you." I told her.

"Yes master. I like her. She's different." Pam laughed. Yes she was different if Pam liked her right away. Pam didn't like vampires or humans.

"Yes she's definitely different." I smirked.

After that we headed our separate ways. Once home I got to thinking. We would probably need someone to protect Bella and Sookie if Bella has been around day-walkers. I don't know all the story so I couldn't tell if she was in danger but I wouldn't let anything happen to Sookie or Bella. So I called someone who I knew could watch them. It rang three times.

"Yeah" He answered.

"Its Eric Northman. I need you at my bar by 9 tomorrow night." I told him and then hung up. I knew he'd be there whether he wanted to be or not. He knew I'd pay well and I only call when I need something important.

With that done I went to my rest.

* * *

**Still not sure where I'm going with this. So let me know what you think. Maybe give me some ideas where you would like to see this going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this. Sorry it took me so long to update. I have like 3 chapters wrote but i just have to find the time to type them up.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I felt so refreshed when I woke up this morning. Actually I felt down right giddy. Something big was going to happen today, I just knew it. A lot of things have changed with me since they left me. But I actually learned to just go with the flow. Plus if it was something bad I wouldn't feel giddy. It could be bad for others but I just knew something good was coming my way soon.

So Sookie and I spent most of the day just relaxing around the house. We had a nice breakfast that we both worked on together. I was actually nice to have someone to cook with who knew what they were doing. We talked while sun bathing. I told her about the Cullen's and everything that happened with them. I knew I could trust Sookie but I also knew I couldn't tell her all my story yet. When the time was right she'd learn about it. After that we made ourselves some lunch and cleaned around the house. Today was just a day to relax and get to know each other better. We showered and dressed and ate dinner before we left.

Tonight I was wearing a tight black mini skirt with a blue off the shoulder tank. It fit to my body perfectly. I had hoop earrings in, my hair down in curls and light make-up on. I also had on black fuck me heels (I've learned to walk in them. Plus my shield helps.) So we headed to Fangtasia. Sookie had told me that Bill would meet us there. I still was hesitant about Bill. I asked Sookie not to tell Bill anything about what we have talked about today or anything about me. If he wanted to ask questions then he needed to ask me. She agreed. But asked me why and I just told her it was only polite, that way I could get to know her boyfriend if he wanted to get to know me. I hated lying to Sook but I just really didn't trust him.

"I know you can protect yourself Bella but just watch yourself tonight. I know you have your shield and everything but well just be careful please. And I'm sorry I had to put you in this position to be around vampires. Mainly after everything you've been through." Sookie said sympathetically.

"Sook really I'm fine and your right I can take care of myself but I will make sure to keep my shield up. If YOU need any help I could always put it around you if I can see you. Being around vampires isn't a big deal either. I'm over it really." I smiled a small reassuring smile her way.

It was nice to have someone worry about me but she didn't need to. I could protect myself way better then she could protect herself. But she'd know about me soon enough.

Once at Fangtasia Sookie led us straight to the back entrance and just walked in. I followed her of course. Right before we reach the end of the hall that lead to the bar Pam walked up to us.

"Sookie, Bella" She nodded at us. I nodded back

"Hey Pam" Sookie greeted her with a bright smile.

"We will do the interviews in my office. You can go ahead and go in. Bill is in the bar. He said he'd wait. Bella I will show you to the bar so you can get a drink. Then I'll join you Sookie." Pam said and grabbed my arm gently to lead me away. I didn't push my shield out because honestly I didn't feel threatened by Pam but I did keep it close to my skin.

"Bill wanted to speak with you Bella." Pam told me. Then leaned in to whisper "Keep the shield up." She straightened and smirked at my blushing cheeks. I just nodded. She didn't trust Bill either. So I wasn't the only one. That was nice to know. Now I would defiantly have to talk to her and Eric without Sookie and Bill around to see what they knew.

Bill was sitting at the bar with a True Blood in his hand and the seat to his left open. I slid onto the seat and nodded at Pam. She glared at Bill before turning around and going to meet up with Sookie.

"Hello Bella. Could I get you a drink?" Bill asked with his fake charm.

"I'll just have a Coors light." I smiled fakely back. He ordered my drink. I had it shortly after that. I thanked him and turned toward the crowd watching people. Bill hadn't said anything else but he kept sniffing the air and staring at me.

"What did you want to talk to me about Bill?" I asked after I got annoyed with his staring.

"I just wanted to get to know you. Tell me how strong is your shield? Can you cover others with it?" He asked me. So he wanted information on my talent, not me. Not what you expect from someone who actually wants to get to know you. Just those simple questions told me what I already knew. He couldn't be trusted.

"Those aren't questions that you will get an answer to Bill. If you want to ask me questions to get to know me then ask. My talent doesn't tell you anything about me." I sneered at him. He looked taken a back for a second and then composed himself.

"I was just curious. I thought you might want to protect Sookie if the need arises." Bill said.

"Well why would that need arise if your around to protect her?" I asked with a fake smile. He was up to something. I would definitely need to keep an eye on Sookie. He wasn't interested in Sookie just for her it was her mind reading he was after. I just knew it. But why is the question and how did he find out before he met her?

"Just as a precaution. I'm not always around. So would you be able to protect Sookie?" Bill asked as he leaned toward me and sniffed again. So now I'm fucking pissed off. I stood from the stool and faced him.

"Don't fucking worry about it. What are you after Bill? Your not getting information from me and believe me I WILL be telling Sookie of all these questions to 'get to know me'." I hissed. I balled my hands into fist trying my hardest to hold back my powers.

Bills fangs snapped out and he stood towering over me. He locked his eyes with mine and tried getting into my head. Just as he was about to open his mouth Eric walked up behind him.

"Compton what is the meaning of this?" Eric growled.

"Just having a chat with Bella. Isn't that right Bella?" Bill asked while still trying to get into my head.

"Not a nice conversation. Eric I needed to talk to you any ways" I smirk at Bill as he looks shocked that he cant control me.

"Well follow me to my office and we shall speak in private." Eric says with a smirk at Bill.

I go to walk off and Bill grabs my arm, he tried to squeeze my arm but my shield wouldn't let him.

"I'd let go if I was you Bill" I said as calmly as I could. I was still trying to hold my power at bay and it was getting harder and harder.

"We WILL talk later." Bill said with authority in his voice.

"If I so choose to talk to you then I will." I hissed at him and took my arm out of his grasp. I pushed him back a step with my shield to let him know I wasn't afraid of him. Then turned and followed Eric to his office.

I shut the door behind me and tried to calm my breathing.

"Sit" Eric said motioning to the couch against the wall. So I took a seat and waited to see if he'd say anything.

Eric sat in his desk chair and turned to look at me.

"So Bella how'd you piss off Compton?" Eric asked with a chuckle.

"Oh well he pissed me off first. He said he wanted to get to know me. Yeah he wanted to get to know about my gift." I laughed.

"Actually I'm worried about him. I'm not afraid of him but I think he's up to something." I told him seriously.

"Yes I agree with you. That is why I hired someone to look over you and Sookie" Eric said as he sat back in his chair.

"Excuse me? You have hired someone to look over us? No I can take care of us just fine." I exclaimed while sitting up straighter on the couch with a scowl on my face.

"Yes well It's just as a precaution. I don't know what all you can do. So I took a step that needed taking to protect what is mine." Eric said smugly.

"What's yours? Well firstly Sookie says she's Bills which I hate by the way and as for myself I belong to myself, not you or anyone else." I told him while trying to hold back my anger again.

"You know when you get mad your scent changes? It's a scent I've smelled before. I know what you are Miss Swan." Eric told me. My heart picked up and my eyes widened. He couldn't know. There was no way.

"What am I then Mr. Northman?" I asked as I got my heart rate under control.

"You my dear are Fae. I don't know how much Fae but I know you are. But don't worry I bet the Fae Prince will tell me all I need to know." Eric smirked at me.

"You know Naill?" I asked surprised.

"Oh yes." Eric chuckled.

I sat in silence and called to my grandfather through our connection. I wanted to see if he trusted Eric. I told him of my location and with in seconds there was a pop sound and there stood my grandfather.

"Mr. Northman. I see you've met another granddaughter of mine." Naill smiled at me as he sat beside me on the couch.

"Yes I have. Though I did not know she was your grand daughter and I didn't know I had met your other one till now. So Sookie is Fae as well. Interesting." Eric says as he looks at the wall lost in thought.

"Yes but Sookie is unaware of her heritage at the moment. She will know in due time. Isabella learned when she was ready." Naill told him.

"They cant be to much Fae since they aren't drained yet." Eric said. He was trying to get information. I didn't blame him. Id want as much information on us that I could get too if I was in his position.

"Isabella is half Fae so more powerful than Sookie. Sookie is 1/8 Fae if I'm correct. Isabella's mother is full Fae you see and her father full human." My grandfather explained.

Just then my heart sped up, my breathing came in pant, my Fae teeth clicked out and I felt my eyes start to glow. Eric looked at me in concern. I didn't know what was happening. I felt a pull in my chest. It wanted me to go into the bar. I looked at my grandfather for an explanation.

"What's wrong with me?" I gasped out.

"Eric who were you expecting?" My grandfather asked him as he kept his eyes on me.

"I hired someone to look after Sookie and Bella during the day. He should be here. But he's no threat." Eric told him while still looking at me while I clutched my chest.

"No not a threat to Bella but to you he is." Naill told Eric. " To all males he's a threat"

"What are you saying?" Eric asked with a hiss.

"I need to go. I need to protect Sookie." I said as I stood still clutching my chest. I still didn't understand what was going on but I had to protect her. She was defenseless without me. I loved Sookie like a sister. I couldn't let anything happen to her.

"No Isabella you need to sit and calm down. Eric follow me. We need to find this man. Isabella you will listen to me and not leave this office. Do you understand?" My grandfather looked intently into my eyes.

I whimpered and nodded. It was starting to hurt a little. What the hell was happening to me?

Eric stood and followed Naill out into the hall way.

* * *

**So what do you think is going on? And who do you think the man is? Is this man connected to what is happening? Please review and let me kow what you think.**


End file.
